1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a light source apparatus, and more particularly, to a light source apparatus that is capable of effectively concentrating lights emitted by laser arrays.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Over recent years, light source modules that are formed of semiconductor laser arrays have been applied to many more projection display apparatuses. Compared to the conventional light sources (e.g., halogen lamps or high-pressure mercury lamps) of projection display apparatuses, semiconductor lasers can present a picture with a wider color gamut because the laser light generated by the semiconductor lasers has a very narrow band width. Therefore, a light source apparatus that is formed of a laser array light source module can provide better color presentation for the projection display apparatus.
However, in conventional laser array light source modules, a plurality of laser arrays are usually disposed on the side of a conventional optical module consisting of an optical lens assembly (i.e., including prisms or mirrors) or a more complex optical assembly. Each of the laser arrays emits a laser light beam into the conventional optical module respectively, and the laser light beams emitted by the laser arrays are then refracted and reflected towards the same direction to form a projection locus. It is worth noting that the conventional laser array light source module has disadvantages such as a complicated structure (e.g., the length of the integration rod is increased to cause an increased volume of the whole projection display apparatus) and a large footprint; furthermore, because of the restriction of the arrangement of the optical module thereof, the conventional laser array light source module lacks flexibility in the adjustment of color combinations.
Accordingly, to overcome the disadvantages of conventional laser array light source modules such as a complicated structure, poor projection spot and poor flexibility in the adjustment of color combinations, it is important to provide a compact light source module that forms a better projection spot than the conventional optical module and also meets the demands for rapid customization.